


Empath!John for Belovedmuerto

by moonblossom graphics (moonblossom)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Graphics, Photoshop, psychic!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom%20graphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A digital illustration of psychic/empath John from belovedmuerto's AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empath!John for Belovedmuerto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rows With Chip-and-PIN Machines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229397) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



Inspired by the [Experiment in Empathy](http://archiveofourown.org/series/10723) and [Experiment in Apathy](http://archiveofourown.org/series/25450) series. Unfortunately, AO3 will only let me mark specific stories as inspirations, not entire series.


End file.
